


Rolled Up Sleeves

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [23]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Scheming, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Tommy finally apologizes and the festival is fast approaching.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Identical Grins [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Rolled Up Sleeves

“Wilbur?” Tommy asks. He stands outside of Wilbur’s room, no one else in Pogtopia. Techno is visiting Manburg searching for any weak spots. Tubbo is carrying out his duties as Schlatt’s right-hand man and gathering more information.

Wilbur looks up from his desk. “What do you want?”

Tommy shifts his weight and glances around the room. “I’m sorry for saying that.”

“What?" Wilbur asks and Tommy’s not sure if he should be offended.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did,” Tommy says.

Wilbur rolls up the sleeves of his trench coat. “Did Techno put you up to this? I told him it was fine.”

“What? No,” Tommy laughs and rubs his neck.

“What did he say then?” Wilbur answers.

Tommy looks away. “Not- Not much. I mean, he implied some stuff, but I had already been thinking about apologizing.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Wilbur says and goes back to thumbing through his mess of notes. “Do you have any ideas for what to do about the festival?”

  
  
Tommy walks into the room and towards Wilbur’s makeshift desk. “Let me take a look.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have deleted this story and restarted at least three times. I am ready to punt it into the sun. I am ready to give up. I can't get better than this without loosing some sanity. I have several assignments to do and my body has been fighting me again.
> 
> What I Listened To: I don't even know anymore.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
